Frieza's Boast
の ! を わずお を す |Rōmaji title = Furīza Kyōfu no Sengen! Te o Tsukawazu Omae o Taosu |Literal title = Freeza's Terrible Declaration! I Will Defeat You Without Using My Hands |Number = 89 |Saga = Frieza Saga |Manga = Hand to Foot |Airdate = May 8, 1991 |English Airdate = October 8, 1999 |Previous = Clash of the Super Powers |Next = Bold and Fearless }} の ! を わずお を す|Furīza Kyōfu no Sengen! Te o Tsukawazu Omae o Taosu|lit. "Freeza's Terrible Declaration! I Will Defeat You Without Using My Hands"}} is the 15th episode of the Frieza Saga and the eighty-ninth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on May 8, 1991. Its original American airdate was October 8, 1999. Summary Frieza, confident that he can defeat Goku, offers to fight him without using his hands. The two resume their fight, and even with Frieza not using his hands, the two are still evenly matched. Meanwhile, on Earth, Chi-Chi is desperate to get to Namek to retrieve Gohan, but Ox-King reminds her that the Capsule Corporation spaceship is still broken. Then, Dr. Brief shows up and tells them that the ship has been fixed. She and several others begin packing to leave for Namek, among them a reluctant Yajirobe. Back on Namek, Goku and Frieza continue to battle furiously. Frieza begins to give Goku a hard time with his tail, but Goku turns the tables by grabbing Frieza's tail and using it against him. Elsewhere, Bulma cruises across Namek on her motorcycle with Captain Ginyu in the Namekian Frog's body, and remembers how she met him as the smartest among a colony of dumb frogs. Bulma and Ginyu stop somewhere to eat, and when Ginyu displays human-level IQ, Bulma straps a small machine on him to translate his croaks into speech. However, with his ability to speak again, Ginyu uses his Body Change technique and switches bodies with Bulma. Frieza wraps his tail around Goku's neck to strangle him, but Goku resorts to drastic measures and bites it hard. With Frieza distracted by the pain, Goku pummels Frieza furiously until Frieza strikes back by punching Goku back. Goku gloats triumphantly for forcing Frieza to use his hands, while Frieza decides to stop playing around and fight properly. Major Events *Frieza attempts to fight Goku without using his hands. *Captain Ginyu switches bodies with Bulma. Battles *Goku vs. Frieza (Final Form) Appearances Locations *Namek *Earth **West City ***Capsule Corporation Objects *Battle Armor *Capsule Corporation spaceship 3 *Universal Translator *Yajirobe's katana Differences from the manga *Chi-Chi and the others at Capsule Corporation preparing to take Dr. Briefs spaceship to Namek is exclusive to the anime. *Bulma's encounter with Captain Ginyu as a frog and their subsequent body change after Bulma creates him a voice box translator is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Part of Krillin's Battle Armor is miscolored as white in one frame. *Frieza is one of five villains that Goku bites. The other villains are King Piccolo, Kid Buu, Baby and Beerus. *When Goku is warming up, he takes off his orange shirt, but keeps his blue weighted shirt on. However, in a later scene for a brief moment, he is shown with his orange shirt on. *Frieza says that he can beat Goku without his hands, this is later said by Vegito to Super Buu. *Bulma reveals her eccentric father Dr. Brief often stores meals in Capsule vehicles such as her motorcycle which she herself is quite thankful for given her situation and notes how his eccentric attention to small details like that can be useful at times. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 89 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 89 (BDZ) pt-br:Freeza luta sem usar as mãos fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 089 pl:Dragon Ball Z 089 Straszliwe oświadczenie Freezera!! Pokonam cię bez użycia rąk Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z